


Temptation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come to those who wait…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 November 2006  
> Word Count: 166  
> Prompt: November 2006, temptation  
> Summary: Good things come to those who wait…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

 

"Ah, ah, ah, Gina," Robert says in a low voice. "No peeking. You'll just have to wait."

"But, Robert, I don't want to wait!" I pout and reach for him. "You know I hate surprises."

He chuckles and nuzzles at the side of my neck, making me purr. "Yes, I do know, and I also know that if you want this surprise, you'll keep your eyes closed. If you can't do that, I'll have to blindfold you and tie you down until I'm good and ready to give you your surprise."

I shiver at the thought of the last time Robert tied me up. He made me wait so very long while he conducted some business, but it was certainly worth the wait. I lean in closer and rub up against him coquettishly. "Can I help it that you are an irresistible need for me? I need you, Robert, I want you so much."

"Dear God, Gina, you could tempt a monk into breaking his vows."


End file.
